Keila's Feelings
by it's KLYDE not clyde
Summary: A Bubbline love story narrated from Keila's eyes. Main pairing is Bubbline (obviously) with hints of Keiline (one-sided). One-shot.


**This is a short one. I just want to try something. Don't forget to leave your reviews.**

* * *

A parade of grieving faces and mournful cries can be observed from a distance. Pain, tears, and emotions were poured. Everyone was gathered around a grave to say their last goodbyes. among the sea of people, only one caught my attention. Marceline. I'm not used to seeing her like this, broken and sad. Her smile, the smile I loved, vanished.

I can still remember the day i first saw her smile. I was a street musician back then, spending my day on the sidewalk performing with my guitar hoping people would appreciate my music. It was an ordinary day for me, or at least that's what I thought. I was playing a song with my guitar and started to sing the first verse.

AN:

Song: Only Exception

Artist: Paramore

To know who's singing what:

Marceline

_Keila_

**Both**

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watch as he tried to reassemble it_

I was about to sing the next line when suddenly...

And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget

... a voice, the most beautiful one that I have heard, sang the next line.

And that was the day that i promised I'd never sing of love

I looked behind me and I saw this girl, a beautiful girl, with pale skin wearing red converse, black skinny jeans, and a red shirt. She had a bass, which looked somewhat like an ax, strapped on her back. Then the next thing I knew, we were singing together.

**If it does not exist**

But darling

CHORUS:

You are the only exception

_You are the only exception_

**You are the only exception**

You are the only exception

Maybe somewhere deep in my soul that love never last

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face

**And I've always live like this, **keeping a comfortable distance

And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

CHORUS

You are the only exception

_You are the only exception_

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

BRIDGE

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

I know your leaving in the morning when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof **it's not a dream**

CHORUS

**You are the only exception**

_You are the only exception_

You are the only exception

**You are the only exception**

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh_**, **_and _**I'm on my way to believing**

The crowded applauded. I never had that much audience before and I never have her but somehow our voices blended perfectly.

"We make a pretty great team, didn't we?" she said and then she flashed her smile, exposing her sharp canine teeth,"we should create a band. You wanna join me?"

I don't really know what to say so I just smiled at her.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now we only need to find a drummer and someone who plays the keyboard. My name's Marceline by the way." She put her hand forward and I don't know if I'm blushing but I reached for her hand and i answered, "Keila," and we shook hands. Later that day we found Guy and Bongo and our band was born.

While i was reminiscing the past, most of the people had gone home except for Marceline and Princess Bubblegum who was beside her, comforting her and somewhat managed to make her smile. They may somehow look like an unusual couple but believe me, they are perfect for each other. I know because I was there, I was a witness of their love story, every sweet and bitter moments.

I know how their story started. The moment their eyes met, I knew there was something magical going on between them.

After weeks of practicing, we finally have our gig. We were gonna perform at a local bar. We were all nervous because it is our first performance as a band. But as we heard the audience screamed our band's name, it boosted our confidence and were determined and inspired to give them the best night ever. It was a blast. Everyone was headbanging and was just having fun. During our performances, Marceline's face never left her face and I can see she's really enjoying the moment. I myself can't stop smiling seeing her like this. In fact, I can't even stop staring at her. Time passed by and we are down to our last song for the night. And then I noticed something. While singing, Marceline was staring at someone in the crowed. It was as if she was singing the song for that person. I followed her gaze and that's when I saw Bubblegum. With a pink colored hair and a beautiful face, she really stands out from the crowed. When I looked back at Marceline, i caught her winking at the pink haired girl. I saw her blush a little.

Backstage, I saw Marceline talking to Bubblegum.

"Jealous?"

Surprised, I looked back and I saw guy smiling.

"No I'm not and never will." Well, it's obvious that I'm lying.

"oh come on, we know you have a thing for Marceline."

I would be lying if I answered no so I just smile at him. Marceline came back with a huge smile on her face.

"So, what's her name?" I asked.

"She's Bonnibel, Bonnibel Bubblegum, and I got her number."

"Smooth." Guy commented.

Since that day, I would always see Marceline busy with her phone and would sometimes come late at our practices. And then one day, I was just chillin' at home enjoying my alone time when suddenly a loud knock came on my door. Annoyed, I opened the door and Marceline's face greeted me. It looks like she's worried and nervous about something. Then, she started talking really fast. I didn't understand most of what she said.

"whoah there, slow down a little. Here, have a sit." I said. I waited a few minutes for her to be relaxed before i asked her what's going on.

"I asked Bonni out ,but it's not really a date. I just asked her if she wanna hang out and she said yes. I haven't really thought about where I should take her, what to do because you know, planning is not my thing. And then yesterday, I got this ticket to a concert and I was planning to take her there with me but maybe she'll get bored and hate me and.."

"Just relax. Don't worry too much. Just be yourself and you'll do great."

She smiled. Seeing this made my heart skip a beat. But it hurts a little.

"Thank you."

"So, when's the concert happening?"

"Tonight, 7 PM"

"Tonight? It's only 3 hours away. You should go home and prepare."

After she left, I resumed sleeping and got up about 6 in the evening, cooked and ate my dinner and got to bed around 9 PM. I was in a middle of an amazing dream when i heard this loud knocks on my door. And again, for the second time today, Marceline interrupted my sleep. I was a bit annoyed but I let her in.

"She kissed me."she said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"So, what happened?" I noticed that she's blushing right now.

"I got home, took a bath, put on some nice clothes and picked her up at her house. We got in the venue just in time. I was worried she won't enjoy the concert but then I was relieved when I saw her headbanging, you know, just having fun. After the concert I took her hand and dragged her to a booth which sells concert memorabilia and I told her to pick something she likes. She pointed at this badass shirt and I bought it for her. After that, I walked her home. We talked on the way and as we reached her house, she thanked me and told me she had fun. And then.." she was now becoming more redder than before' "..i was about to walk away when she grabbed my hand and kissed me and then she ran inside her house."

"See? It didn't turn out that bad, didn't it."

"Yeah, but right now I'm confused. I don't know what's the meaning of that kiss. I don't know if she likes me back the way i like her. I don't want to misinterpret things."

"There's only one way to find out."

"How?"

"Confess to her."

"What if she doesn't like me back and hate me?"

"It's worth the risk. There's a great chance she likes you, I mean, she just fucking kissed you alright."

You wanna know how Marceline confessed to her? As usual, she seeks help from me. She asked me if i can come with her. I want to refuse but how can I say no to her? I agreed to go with her just to give her moral arrived at Bubblegum's house. As she approached the door, I hid in the bushes behind her and watched things from afar.

Marceline grabbed her guitar and started playing a familiar song.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watch as he tried to reassemble it_

The song have a really huge sentimental value for me. It's the first song we sang together. And it hurts a little seeing her singing it to someone else.

_And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that i promised I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist but darling_

I can't take it anymore. My tears are about to fall so I decided to leave. I walk a couple of meters away and I can still hear her singing.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Her voice slowly fades as I walked further away.

_And I'm on my way to believing_

And when I can't hear her voice anymore, I looked back just to see something that would break my heart. They were hugging and then they kissed. I'm filled with mixed emotions. I'm happy because Marceline finally got her happy ending but at the same time my heart was torn to pieces because it means I have to say goodbye to my happy ending.

Maybe you're thinking right now that their relationship was perfect. You're wrong. Just like all normal couples, no matter how perfect they may seem, they also have their ups and downs. They always have these little fights but they had this big argument.

It happened when Marceline visited Bubblegum one evening. Inside her room, Bubblegum was busy with her experiment and Marceline wants attention. They want things that the other can't give so this later erupted into a fight. Marceline came to my house crying. She's never been this sad before and she stayed like that for a week. Marceline missed a couple of our practice sessions and gigs so I decided to intervene. I talked to both of them to find out what happened. Then I, together with Guy and Bongo, hatched a plan to fix their relationship and it worked. We managed to get them together in a room and locked them there. We're really desperate and we can't think of any other plan and beside, there's really nothing a sincere apology can't fix. They apologized to each other and patched things up between them. They entered the room as a 'broken' couple, now they got out holding hands and smiling at each other. And that's when I promised to myself that I would do my best to make her smile even if that smile is not for me. And I will do everything just to keep that promise.

Later that week, Marceline found out that I was the brains behind it all. She walked with me on my way home that afternoon to thank me. We were in the middle of a conversation when I noticed this car few houses away heading our way,fast. Instinct took over and I pushed Marceline out of the way and then there was darkness. That's all I can remember.

I can still see some scars on Marceline's arms left by the accident as she walked passed me. She finished saying her goodbyes. There's no one left here except me so I approached the grave where Marceline had just cried. I looked down and there, written on the gravestone, was my name.

I am now ready to go into the light because I know, even if I'm not here anymore, Marceline will continue smiling because Bubblegum is with her.


End file.
